A Knight's Vows
by Luunna
Summary: [TRAPT Fanfic][JaisxAlicia] All I wanted her to say was I'm sorry Jais, I'll fight with you. Or something to that effect. God, I never meant to go this far... [T for blood and vomit] Only in crossovers because there is no TRAPT section.


**A Knight's Vows**

**By: Luunna**

Summary[TRAPT Fanfic[JaisxAlicia All I wanted her to say was "I'm sorry Jais, I'll fight with you." Or something to that effect. God, I never meant to go this far... [T for blood and vomit

Got back into TRAPT, and this pairing's just too cute. Basically, this is what I think happens when Jais kills Princess Alicia. I KNOW HER NAME IS ALLURA IN THE MANUAL AND SUBTITLES. But if you listen to the actual speaking, they say Alicia. So I'm going with that. If you think Jais wouldn't kill Alicia in the game, play up to Chapter 10 or so, say yes to fleeing the kingdom and see what happens. Bit angsty on Jais' part. Lines are a page break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have known you since you were a child," Hertzog said to the Princess at that time while trying to convince her to leave this kingdom, "I have no desire to see you killed." He jerked his arm from Alicia's grip and strode off up the white marbel stairs, leaving a dumbstruck Princess Alicia behind. I stood at the door. My sword was in my hand. I awaited her decision.

After what seemed like hours, she turned and slowly ambled to the door where I stood. No. She couldn't leave. She _wouldn't_ leave on my watch. What about me? I had risked my life for this cause, for her life. Was she really so selfish and cowardly to flee? To completely toss me aside without so much as a glance? My hand wrapped around the handle of my sword and I shook with rage. She was the only rightful heir to the throne of Froenburg. What would happen after she left? Catalina would take over? My rage overthrew my common sense, and as she came down the stairs, I yelled, "So you're saying to run away?!" She looked up, and I saw the fear in her eyes. I planned to intimidate her out of her decision. "... Fine. I won't let you out of this castle alive!!"

At that moment, the look of sadness and regret on her face could break anyone's heart. Her arm was glowing red and the black metal-like substance swirled down her arm.

The Fiend's Mark.

Oh god, I wish I stopped here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

All she did was run. Run all over the castle away from me. No matter how fast she ran, I would always catch her. And I attacked her each time like a cheetah chasing after a gazelle. She always slipped off and started the chase again. When we reached the Ritual Chamber, her white dress was splattered red with blood. Alicia left a trail of crimson, but she still ran away from me, not harming me once. The Princess ran up to the top of the white smooth staircase and stepped to the clear water, which ran down in a thin waterfall below.

This is where I made the final strike.

I heard her final scream.

And when I was past her, the sound of Princess Alicia hitting the shimmering water with a splash reached me.

I hesitated in the following silence. "... Princess." I said at length, the tip of my bloodied sword resting against the floor. "Are you still planning to run?" When I still got no answer, I became concerned and turned about... And had the image of Alicia's corpse burned into my memory.

There were gashes all over her body, and one prominent cut stood out deep and black in her back amongst the red. Her blue eyes, which were once shining and expressive, were now dull and blank. Her light brown, short hair was tipped red with blood and tousled from the chase. The water was also muggy and red with blood. As I stared upon the mess, my eyes wide, I felt something rising through me.

I coughed, sank to my knees and let hot acid bile spill down on the ground. My eyes watered. Because I was crying or because of the stench of vomit, I don't know.

"P-Princess..." I sputtered, keeping my eyes to the ground. "Princess...!" I said a bit louder. The silence pained me, even though I knew Alicia was no more.

What of my vows? I broke my vows as a knight, to always protect the Royal Family and all of its branches. My one and only dream since I was in the orphanage, and I shattered it over something so petty and small as my own temper. What the hell was I thinking?

But it was more than that. I didn't kill any member of the Royal Family. I didn't just send my dreams to ruins.

I killed Princess Alicia.

I looked back up at her body slowly. Why did I think she was so different? Why was spilling her blood different from any other member of the Royal Family?

My thoughts were broken as I noticed I was standing dumbly. I was shaking all over, and I heard my sword clatter to the stone tiles. I walked to the drenched corpse in front of me at an uncomfortably slow pace. What was happening? I didn't want my body to do this. I sank to my knees beside the Princess' bloody corpse. I put one arm under her lower back and one under her head. I brought Alicia up to a sitting up position... And hugged her. I embraced her tightly. I didn't care that she was soaked in water and blood. I didn't care that my once-blue clothes were now turning dark red. The back of her head was cupped in my palm and my cheek rested on the top of her head. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I repeated these lines in a raspy tone as I held back tears.

But why was I reacting like this? I wondered as I continued my repititions. Because I like her. Hell, I _loved_ her. I stopped my apologies, then pressed my lips into her hair.

"I love you, Princess..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how long I sat there, holding her and apologizing. But now I had laid her pale body out on dry ground and taken a seat beside her. Thinking of what to do. I would never be able to hold a sword again after this, so Jais: The best swordsman in all of Froenburg was ruled out. I would have to find a new job. But what would I do?

Then it hit me. I'd become a priest in the service of God. Then I'd never hurt anyone again. I'd never have to hold a sword again. I'd be close to Alicia...

I carried Alicia's body far from the castle. I held her delicatly with one arm, letting her head rest on my shoulder and supporting her thighs with my forearm. I placed her body in a wooden canoe purchased from the village and placed it on the bank of a river, which fed into an ocean and carried on out of Froenburg. She wanted to leave, after all. Giving Alicia her dying wish was the least I could do. I laid her hands across her chest and placed my sword under her palms. I had brushed her short hair out after bathing her in the river to rid her of the blood. I closed her eyes gently and ran my palm across her cheek. "Leave in peace." I whispered before pushing the boat out to the river.

After this, I went to the nearest church and started training to become a priest. I never went near the old castle or the mansion again, but the image of Alicia's body, covered in blood, stayed with me until my death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rate and Review? Sorry if Jais was OOC, I tried to keep him in-character. And also, Dear Diary's next chapter is in the works now. I was on vacation all week, so I was unable to work on it then. But it'll be up soon!


End file.
